Blaine Anderson and the Midnight Premiere
by Younger Dr. Grey
Summary: Blaine has been brought along to accompany Kurt at the premiere of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2."


**Title:** Blaine Anderson and the Midnight Premiere (1/1)  
><strong>Author<strong>: _youngerdrgrey_  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Klaine, hints of Brittana and Finchel  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Blaine has been brought along to accompany Kurt at the premiere of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2."  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing. All rights for the characters and the world go to their owners (like Ryan Murphy and FOX). I, in no way, believe – or would lead others to believe – that I own _Glee_. I am merely a fan of the television show who has ideas for things that RIB could do/could've done.

**Author's Note:** I tried to avoid writing something involving the Glee crew and Harry Potter. Even more so, involving Blaine/Darren and HP, but I couldn't shake the image from my head of Kurt talking about what the series meant to him and having Blaine look at him with those expressive, gorgeous eyes. Please review if you read.

* * *

><p><strong>(11) BLAINE ANDERSON AND THE MIDNIGHT PREMIERE  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't like Harry Potter. He had read a book or two back when he was around eight, but he did not understand what possessed people to dress up in costumes and wait for nearly twenty-four hours outside of a movie theater just to get 'a good seat' for a movie that would be in freaking IMAX 3-D and attack them no matter where they ended up sitting. He had been lucky enough to manage to avoid being dragged along in the past. However, for the final film, he found himself held to his boyfriend (who was clad in a Gryffindor colored cardigan and black slacks with a wand fashionably hanging off of his pants on a chain like a pocket watch) for hours on end.<p>

"Kurt-"

"Not a word, Blaine," Kurt said. He stared forward, his voice steel.

Blaine could tell Kurt was feeling emotional. Many of the people surrounding them were. All of them were either deliriously excited or bawling their eyes out. Alright, perhaps that was a slight hyperbole, but that's what it looked like to Blaine. It was an overreaction to the end of a movie series. He wasn't this torn up when Lord of the Rings ended. Kurt was not him though. Kurt was this amazing, sensitive, fierce, beautiful beautiful person, who probably brought Blaine along for support.

Blaine could support.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt hesitated before turning to face his boyfriend of nearly four months. He avoided Blaine's eyes. Blaine wondered then if his lack of excitement was causing Kurt to doubt their relationship. Maybe Kurt was wondering why he didn't wait and go with the group from McKinley rather than arriving earlier with Blaine to give them some alone time. The idea had seemed nice in the beginning, just the two of them being together on the pavement outside the theater. The execution was a different story.

Kurt answered, "I always wanted to go to Hogwarts. I just wanted to go somewhere where it never mattered who liked who or what you knew about math and science. The books were never about love. Still, all of them found someone. The books weren't really about education, but they all learned just the same. The people we didn't trust in the beginning were our greatest allies. The enemies above all else fell to the powers of the good and stayed that way. The best friends, well, they stayed together through the first seven years and another nineteen.

"This series helped me accept myself. When you sent me the 'courage' text, I smiled because of you and because of this. It's just weird for me to think that it's ending. I know I can re-read the books, or watch the movies, or go on fansites whenever I want. I can do that until the day that I die. What I can't do is wait in lawn chairs outside of book stores for the next book, or camp out in costume for the new movie, or speculate about what J.K. will do next. It's like a door is closing on part of what made me... me."

Blaine listened, unsure as to what he could say to make it better. What could anyone say other than that it wasn't over? What could anyone do to brighten the world again?

He grabbed hold of Kurt's hand and ran his thumbs along the taller boy's knuckles.

"You'll never say goodbye to this, Kurt. It won't say goodbye to you either," Blaine told him.

Kurt chuckled. "Don't tell me you're going to start singing."

Blaine said, "Only if you want me to."

Kurt looked off into the distance. He nodded.

Blaine cleared his throat and hoped that these Potterheads wouldn't kill him for this. He would sing as softly as he could.

"_I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. I felt the Earth, beneath my feet. Sat by the river and it made me complete. Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_-"

A voice cut in, taking over the song from him. Blaine glanced up as he saw Finn walking through the crowd with the rest of New Directions behind him. He had a gold and black scarf thrown around his neck and a sad look on his face. Blaine took the break from singing as a chance to put his arm around Kurt again and bring the boy in closer.

The rest of New Directions joined in as they took seats around Kurt and Blaine. Santana swayed softly to the music, her gaze lingering on Brittany, who wore a lion headpiece for some reason. Brittany sat next to Artie which made Santana's eyes almost as green as the killing curse that fit so well with her Bellatrix costume. Blaine stared longer than he should have at the two of them, just waiting for something to bring them together. He had seen the way they had returned to the dance, looped over each other and so obviously in love. He wondered why no one else could see what he saw. As the chorus came around, he joined back in.

"_And if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?_"

The question faded into the air. Kurt cuddled into Blaine. Rachel leaned onto Finn's shoulder. Brittany and Santana linked pinkies. The whole group looked into the center of their circle. No matter what happened, they would have each other. Glee club was their special place, their home. And it always would be. Until the very end.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed the story. Care to share your thoughts?<em>


End file.
